In Between and Beyond
by cathliana
Summary: The story of what might happen during and after The Lion King also before and after The Lion King 2. Still accepting suggestions, along the way, *notes on my profile. Not exactly T-Rated... *I don't own the characters. Most characters are Disney's. I merely inspired. I saw too many movies and novels too, sorry if the plot is rather lame.
1. Prologue

The reason of this, pretty much written on my profile...

Earlier, I deleted the previous "Chapter 1" and changed the story beginning with this new "Prologue", below (While waiting for the Lion Guard's ending). I'm sorry if this cause confusion for those who saw this earlier.

This "Prologue" below, is now the beginning. There will be no big changes here, (nothing more than changes for e.g. typing errors) Ha!

*The evil hyenas featured here were the few last twisted ones, the leftovers from the clan that occupied Pridelands during Scar's reign. I'd like to think that the good hyenas were lving in the Pridelands under Jasiri/Asante's leadership (and they are! Even Janja surprisingly turns good), or had moved somewhere else to live better. In reality, hyenas are not that evil. They're part of circle of life too #oops.

I'll leave the story here for some while... Anyway, the previous post of "Chapter 1" - that I deleted, will be posted again, later in the story. Same as before, so no missing or changed contents.

For those who already read, just take it as a bonus spoiler of Simba's dream regarding Zira. And for those who might be wondering more about Kopa, those parts will have to wait... much longer. As the part is still quite far away (and I need to get through Kion's whereabouts before getting to that part). So, hope you enjoy this.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

It was a strange, comforting realm of silence and darkness. The rogue was drifting along, lulled by serenity... Until he felt a sudden, suffocating sensation that jerked him awake. He gasped for air, only to suffocate more. He couldn't breathe and what he gulped was a mouthful of water. Instantly the rogue knew, he was drowning! He felt everything pressed all around him. His crucial need of air snapped the rogue out of his dulling senses. Within seconds, he quickly swam his way up.

Soon, the rogue surfaced and gasped for air again, coughing water out of his lungs. After taking few deep breaths raggedly, he paid more attention to his surroundings. The rogue found himself in a river. A gently flowing one, as he could easily tread the water to stay afloat without having to fight the currents. The river was rather narrow, but apparently, quite deep. His paws didn't touch the bottom of it when he was drowning moments ago. The rogue quickly looked around, searching for some dry ground, it was not wise to stay longer in that river.

The two sides of the river had different grounds. One was rather narrow and covered with large rocks. Nothing more to see, because there was a massive stone wall, blocking everything out of sight, all along the river. The rogue looked up but he saw nothing but rocks and few thin bushes. Apparently it was a bottom of a rocky cliff.

Thinking that it might be too high and too hard for him, to climb his way through the steep boulders, the rogue decided to choose the ground on the other side. There, he could see small clearings, bordering the river and a rather heavily vegetated area. He swam toward the ground of the clearing ahead and pulled himself out.

The rogue shook his body, sending drips of water flying off his fur. While doing so, he felt a stab of pain on his head. The rogue ran his front paw through the sore area and felt another sting, as he touched the swollen stinging bruise on his head. Something must have hit his head badly to cause such a nasty bump. But, what...

He uncertainly studied his surroundings again. The sun was at the highest point. The rogue started to walk slowly toward the forest, trying to think. Just now, he almost drowned in a river. Before that… There was.. darkness, everything was pitch black. And before that.. Before that...

His mind fell quiet. He couldn't picture anything else in his mind. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. The rogue's heart started to beat faster in panic. He remembered nothing else.

He stopped walking and froze. Dread filled his heart. He couldn't remember what happened. He remembered nothing apart from the fact that he almost drowned. He couldn't remember why he was here, he couldn't remember where he came from. The rogue tried to dig his mind again, as he further realized. He couldn't even remember anything about himself... Not even his own name.

The rogue stood still. He felt like he had to do something, but how on earth was he supposed to figure things out when he didn't even know what to begin with. The only think that he figured out was, something happened and caused him to be in this state. The big problem is he could not even remember what happened.

He tried to regain his calm by taking a deep breath, but almost couldn't contain one without shivering at the end. The rogue still felt the tight clench in his chest. He was alone and completely lost. He felt desperate. It was the worst thing that could happen to anyone.

" _Was it_?" Something in his head notified him just as some hysterical, yet familiar laughter started to fill his surroundings. The laughter got louder, or closer with each second passed, interspersed with rustles from every direction. The rogue got a really bad feeling about this.

Looking around frantically, he soon found at least six hyenas approaching him. He was surrounded, trapped. At least he managed to know, somehow... Those were not friendly creatures. The hyenas. And if they greatly outnumbered their opponents, pretty much like this situation, they became lethal. He had to flee, now.

The rogue saw an opening between two hyenas. He jumped through it and bolted deeper into the forest. He ran as fast as he could through the thick forest trees, not knowing exactly which direction to go. All he thought was getting away from those shrieking hyenas, closing behind him. He kept running, while stealing glances from behind.

The rogue just turned his head from the one last glance, before he saw a swamp, vast ahead. The swamp was blocking all his escape routes. There were two trees on the swamp, no roots can be seen and the green parts are rather too close with the mud surface. Judging on these, the swamp was most likely, deep. The rogue also wasn't sure that no other harmful animals awaited him within the swamps.

It was a dead end, except if he could get across the muddy water. He felt reluctant to get into the muddy, unknown area but he couldn't turn and change his direction either. The hyenas were too close, he got nowhere else to run.

As he pondered his chances, he caught a sight of a stoned mound, surfacing on the swamp. The hyenas were right behind him, snapping their jaws threateningly. The rogue reached the swamp edge and jumped in the nick of time. The tip of his hind paw narrowly slipped through the hyena's teeth.

The rogue landed on the mound. It was spacious enough for him. Some hyenas tried to chase him through the swamp, but they pulled themselves back to safety as soon as they stepped into the mud. The swamp was indeed too deep for them to walk on. But, two hyenas were determined enough to jump, following him. One of them missed the mound's ground and fell. The rogue didn't pay attention to this one as the other hyena was now standing in front of him, ready to attack. Instinctively, he swiped the hyena's head with his large paws, causing the fellow hyena to fall right into the swamp.

He could see the two hyenas now. There were commotions from the hyena pack across but the rogue couldn't really hear it. He only knew that they were definitely upset. The hyena that fell earlier was now almost fully drowned and its thrusting paw was the last thing they saw. The rest of the hyena pack were growling and yapping viciously louder.

The rogue's eyes quickly searched for the second hyena. He watched as the hyena struggled to swim across, but it was not long until it started to swim slower and weaker until it finally gave up and drowned underneath the thick mud. The rogue felt relieved, but a pang in his heart made him aware that he didn't enjoy seeing this at all, and there was still a big problem ahead.

The remaining hyenas could do nothing but giving the rogue their murderous glares and growls. They were more furious than they were before. Thanks to this lion, they lost two members of their pack. Even they could swim to get him, the lion could easily deal with them one by one. They were smart enough to learn from the fates of their drowning friends.

Standing on the mound, the rogue could finally calm himself a bit. At least, for now the hyenas were being kept at bay. But, he had not yet, free from his problem. He was still trapped. The mound was surrounded by a deep muddy swamp. He could see the land on the other side of the swamp quite clearly now, but it was too far away. He definitely couldn't swim his way across, through such a long distance. More likely, he would have gotten stuck in the thick mud and drowned during the process. Pretty much like two hyenas.

Time passed. At first, the rogue had hoped that those hyenas would give up and leave. Unfortunately, they didn't. The longer he stayed and waited, the more hyenas to come. Now, there were ten hyenas, waiting for him on the other side. They gathered and discussed amongst themselves. Various members, stared at the rogue with hateful glares every few moments or so. Apparently they didn't come up with a good plan to get him, but they simply couldn't let him free either. Not after what happened.

The hyenas finally dispersed from their discussion. They settled themselves, surrounding the area across. Not long after, the rogue could hear various threats and taunting from them, clearly directed toward him now.

"Wait til we get you!"

"You'll pay for this!"

"Come here kitty, don't make things difficult..."

One hyena stared at the rogue and smiled, showing its set of canines. It then licked the dangling drools from those teeth, before saying,

"You know you got nowhere to go.." A low growl escaped the hyena, before he continued,

"But here." He pointed his own underbelly. The other hyenas laughed menacingly.

The rogue flinched at those words, but noticed with relieve that apparently this was just a small hyena pack. No additional hyenas came to join and help dealing with this rather major pack problem.

"The faster you come the less you'll suffer." They continued.

"You'll regret this." The apparent leader finally said in a low dangerous voice.

"We'll watch you until the mud dried out if needed. If you're still alive, we'll make you pay."

"You got no way out." Then laughter filled the air again.

Indeed, there was no way to escape. The rogue had no other choice but to face them. It was better, he thought, than drowning in the mud or dying of starvation here. He looked across and searched, aiming for the best landing spot. He found one on the left side, there were only two hyenas lying there. It was risky, but he had made his decision.

The rogue leaped across the swamp, his front claws barely reached the ground's edge. The lack of space on the mound caused the lack of strides that he needed for a decent leap. He slipped and landed on the mud instead. For few moments, he was completely submerged, but he could feel the swamp's solid bottom underneath.

The rogue quickly kicked his way up to the ground, climbed onto its edge and pulled himself out. Finally, he managed to get out from the swamp. Now, the more crucial part, escaping the hyenas. Without wasting time, not even a moment to shake mud off his soaked fur, he bolted away from the hyenas again, into the forest.

The hyenas were temporarily startled. Apparently, they were still busy, thinking to find a more effective way to get the lion, or were simply enjoying themselves watching him trapped. So, when the very lion suddenly jumped into the mud, it startled them. They didn't expect the lion to be foolish enough to drown himself, following the paw steps of their fellow pack members. They watched him gone underneath the surface, assuming he was indeed drowned.

And when the lion climbed out and ran away, the hyenas stood still, staring at the scene. They barely understood what actually happened... Not for long, though for the matriarch shrieked angrily "Get him!".

Trying to avoid the hyenas and the steep boulders on the riverside earlier, the rogue instinctively ran toward the higher area. He dashed through the forest and as he got higher, the forest became less and less covered with vegetation. The hyenas were still hot on his trail, he could hear their barks and growls behind.

The rogue noticed the rocky stone wall on his far side. There was a gap between the wall and his running ground. The rogue guessed that he had been running alongside the river, upstream. Though the river was out of sight, he was sure that it was on the very bottom of this gap.

The rogue kept running through the uphill slope. Glancing sideways, he could almost see the top of the rocky cliff. Seeing this gave him an idea. He might be able to flee the hyenas by jumping across the ravine, to the ground on the cliff top. The gap was quite wide, but the rogue hoped that the width was still within his jumping range. If the range stayed that way, once the grounds on both sides were the same level, he could jump across. The hyenas, hopefully couldn't jump that far. It was another risky plan, but it was his best chance.

The rogue had put quite some distance with the hyenas behind him, and to his relief, both edges were now, the same level. There was a solid land stretching on top of the cliff. He made a sharp turn and sprinted toward it. At the very edge of the ground, he put more pressure on his hind legs and leaped with all his might. The rogue's paws landed on the cliff's ground. He managed to jump across the ravine safely.

The hyena pack skidded and stopped right before the edge. Amazingly, no casualties of falling hyenas from this sudden skid. They stood on the edge, growling. They couldn't jump across, and some of them started to leave. This time, the rogue was surprised to see them leave the spot fairly quick. They followed their matriarch and retreated. He got another bad feeling, as it was unlikely that they simply let him free. Wondering if they knew another way to get across by climbing those walls.

He quickly shook the thought out of his mind and hoped they finally saw him as a lost cause. The rogue knew that he had to continue his journey and stay as far away from the river side as he could. Far ahead, he could see a rocky barren land. A vast area of it, and nothing else. Not even trees and plants; the newfound land seemed even less promising compared to the hyenas' grounds that he just left. Seeing that he got nowhere to go, he stared at the now hyena free land across, before turned around and continued running toward the sloping rocky grounds. Hoping that he wouldn't regret this choice of direction.

When the sun had fully set. The rogue had covered quite some distance, far away from the ravine. He was quite sure that there were no signs of hyenas chasing behind him. He slowed his pace, feeling that he couldn't walk any longer and stopped, catching his breath.

Now, that he was out of the life threatening situation, he started to register that his body felt fatigue, the bump on his head was twitching too. His paws were sore and he had somehow twisted his right hind leg, as he felt a mild pain from this particular leg. The worse matter also came back to haunt him. The rogue started to feel the burden in his heart again. He still couldn't remember anything, from before the river incident. There was nothing that he could do, except to survive and wait for his memories to come back. If ever... He thought despairingly.

He was reluctant to sleep, but the whole hyena chase had exhausted him, eventually forced him to lie under the shades of a towering termite mound nearby. He fell asleep easier than he thought. Unaware of the coming threats that would disrupt his much needed rest.

The rogue didn't know how long he had rested, when something caused him to snap out of his sleep. He perked his ears up and heard some heart gripping, scurrying noises. Those trotting steps, and those sniffing noises. Only one thing came to his mind. " _Hyenas!"_

The rogue wasn't fully awoken yet and was still feeling all those fatigues, but his instincts kicked in, causing him to open his eyes, jumped to his paws and sprinted away.

Two hyenas suddenly jumped out from the shadows and gave the rogue a chase. These hyenas were tracking him, lurking only few steps away from his resting spot. Good thing the lion fled before they found him, but now within less than a day, the rogue was forced to run for his life, again.

Soon enough, the remaining of the hyena clan joined the first two. They were the same hyenas that chased the rogue earlier. They did know how to get across the ravine and managed to track the rogue. This rogue definitely had pissed them off badly, seeing that these hyenas hunted him down with such determination and efforts.

No one could really blame them anyway... Who wouldn't be pissed when their supposedly easy prey kept getting away from them, right after tempting them with a thought of enjoying such an irresistibly good meal. This lion also caused their clan members to get killed during his escape. Chasing the rogue now, the hyenas had another purpose to serve, vengeance.

As the rogue forced himself to keep running between the mounds and uneven land, he saw two hyenas closing in, to flank his sides. He turned his head to fight the closest hyena off. He bit the hyena's neck and threw it to the hyena on his other side. Both hyenas tumbled and whimpered and apparently gave up. Two down. But there were still too many of them, for one lion to handle.

The hyena kept attacking him vigorously. They lunged at the lion, trying to bite any part of him that they could reach. The rogue moved as fast as he could, avoiding the bites. He managed to seize few more hyenas and slammed them to the ground. He bit hard on some more, breaking their bones.

The hyenas still outnumbered him. His condition also hindered him from defending himself against these hyenas. Soon, one of them managed to jump on his back. The rogue threw it off quickly, not giving it a chance to get him; but this distraction gave one hyena a perfect chance to sink its teeth on his lower front leg. The hyena held its bite tight. The sudden pain and the hyena on his leg made the lion tripped and tumbled.

Ignoring the pain, the rogue got up and bit the biting hyena hard on the neck. He snapped the hyena's neck, definitely killing it. Now it was his turn to attack furiously. It was too late though. The damage was already done. The hyena bit through the flesh. It drew blood and judging from the pain he felt on every step, it would be harder to escape. Struggling to cope with the pain, the rogue forced himself to keep running.

A landscape filled with lush of green, came into his view. He felt more pain each time he put his weight on his injured legs. His strength was draining fast. As he kept fighting, half limping and half running, the rogue couldn't prevent another dread from coming to his heart... He had less and less hope to make it out alive this time.


	2. Chapter 1

Here we go, the chapter one.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

It had been few weeks after the unification between the Pridelanders and the Outlanders. It was quite surprising to see how the formerly divided prides had managed to settle together nicely, almost as if they never had any differences between them. Hard to imagine that weeks ago, these lions and lionesses were trying to rip each other's throats off. Somehow, they managed to cast the differences away and embraced their similarities instead. Leaving the dark memories behind, to start anew. The pride's brighter future, was now theirs to create.

"We are one." These words were more than just a phrase now. For Simba's Pride, it was something that reminded them to live in harmony together as a pride. They had faced horrible times, they had suffered unbearable losses, they had even dealt with the impossibles. Now after Scar and Zira's madness finally ended, they got their chance to recover and move forward. It was their responsibility now, to support each other for the brighter future.

On this one fine afternoon. Lionesses could be found lying around on the sloping rocky outcrop at the base of the Pride Rock. The day was beautiful and the sun was still shining brightly, but here were trees, shadowing the resting pride from excessive sunlight. They were enjoying their nap, feeling all comfortable, without the constant hunger or fear. Everyone had recovered from the injuries that they sustained during Zira's war.

Some pride members were chatting happily with their pride sisters, exchanging stories of the day. Kiara and Kovu were amongst them. The king and queen were also staying nearby. They usually spent most afternoon time together, right after Simba finished his daily routines across the Pridelands. Now, as the pride could also see, the royal pair seemed to be more relaxed. Finally at peace after everything that happened, and feeling less worry about the safety of their family and pride.

Just few days ago, the royal family and their acquaintances returned home from their visit to the Tree of Life. They went to see Queen Rani and King Kion's unification. Kion was a member of the Night Pride now, leaving Vitani to fill his post as the Lion Guard leader for the Pridelands. Vitani stayed at the Pridelands, keeping watch for everything during the absence of the royal family members. Now after the royal family returned, Vitani felt like she also needed to pay the Night Pride a visit.

Being left alone to deal with the Pridelands affairs made Vitani realized, there were many things that she and her guards didn't really know, yet. Though Zazu could give her some pointers, she felt it was better for her to learn more about the guards' more specific duties straight from the original guards. Vitani also wanted to give the Night Pride's queen and king her respects personally. Simba gave her, also Imara, Shabaha, Tazama and Kasi permission to go, as the guards were all excited to accompany their young leader. There had not been any serious problem around Pridelands lately, but Vitani eagerly said that she would come back soon.

Nevertheless, Simba's mind drifted to the thoughts from the recent happenings. After months of uneasiness, from what felt like the peak of hell since Scar's return... The war with Scar's army, its results that affected Kion badly; which caused Simba to forget every bit of Hakuna Matata. How Kion's condition forced him and the guards to leave the Pridelands, leaving him, without news for weeks. And how during this time, came Kovu, followed by Zira's attacks.

Now that all of these nightmares are over, he almost couldn't believe how good things turned out to be. Everything felt almost like a dream for him. Simba glanced at Nala who was lying beside him and said,

"I still couldn't believe that it's finally over. All the bad things that Scar started. And how everything was ended with Zira's death".

Nala looked at him and nodded, then her eyes drifted somewhere else. Staring particularly nowhere, she seemed sad and rather distant now.

"If only this all happened, without having to lose him..." She mumbled quietly.

Simba gently shushed her by nuzzling the side of her head.

"We can only hope he's in peace now. As peaceful as the pride is now. We have to keep moving forward for everyone's best." He said.

Nala nuzzled him back, saying quietly,

"I hope he is."

"I was thinking, about how happy Kiara and Kion are now... Even Kion had to leave us, he is happy to find his own family and pride. I'm happy for him. How I hoped that Kopa could have his own full life too... But now I could only hope, that he's in peace as well." Nala said.

Simba tried to change the conversation and said,

"Looks like Kiara and Kovu love dealing with cubs."

Nala shifted her attention to Kiara and Kovu. The young lion and lioness were accompanying two of the pride's young cubs. The cubs were listening to Kovu's story about how he and Kiara first met. Now Kiara and Kovu had reached the part where they faced the deadly crocodiles. They had full attention from both cubs, who were truly absorbed by the story. It was a serious and intense moment, when suddenly Kiara shrieked while Kovu snapped his jaws right in front of the young cubs. As they expected, both cubs also screamed in panic. Surprised by Kiara's shriek and Kovu's big head and jaws that suddenly "attacked" them. This raised laughter from various spots nearby, including from the king and queen.

The cubs scowled at first, but they understood that it was a joke and they started laughing as well. Kovu continued telling his story and when the story was finished, one cub kept asking for more details from Kovu while the other cub was simply enjoying herself, trying to catch Kiara's flicking tail tuft.

Looking at Kovu, something came across Simba's mind again, reminding him. Certain responsibilities could only be passed to the future king. And now that Kovu's here, he could start giving him lessons and show him about responsibilities of a king. He told Nala, "I'll start teaching Kovu tomorrow."

Even after weeks of living together, Simba still had a feeling that Kovu hadn't fully shown his true self around him. The young lion seemed rather nervous and kept himself composed in a rather unnecessary formality. He didn't act this way around the other pride members, especially Kiara and now he noticed, the cubs.

But upon seeing Kovu throughout the remaining day, Simba felt reluctant to tell him about his plans. Somehow he started to feel uneasy, and it was nagging him now. He thought about this and remembered that his last session of walking together with Kovu didn't work out well either. It was ended with an ambush and he exiled Kovu without further judgement. He didn't want to make Kovu more uncomfortable by suddenly approaching him, to start dragging him along every day, giving him lessons. But he had to start those lessons. The faster, the better.

Luckily, after dinner Simba found Kiara without Kovu. She was chatting and giggling with Tiffu. Apparently these two girls just finished their meal early and decided to have some girl chats. Simba stopped Kiara and said,

"Kiara, I need to talk to you."

Tiffu understood and went inside the den, leaving Simba and Kiara alone.

"Seeing you and Kovu together... I have decided. Starting tomorrow, I will prepare Kovu to be the future king." Simba quickly said.

Kiara stared at him uncertainly. Simba knew that Kiara had also noticed Kovu's over seriousness, when he was around Simba.

"Well, I think you could.. lightly enlighten him as preparation, before I ask him to patrol with me tomorrow morning."

Kiara seemed to ponder his request, before saying,

"Okay dad, I'll tell him."

Kiara's help had lessened some of the burden that he had been nagging him this day. But Simba still felt uneasy somehow. He felt like something was wrong. He tried to think about this again and decided, maybe he was nervous too. After all, he was going to establish a new relationship with a lion that was a stranger to him. Not to mention their past experiences together that was quite a fiasco.

For Simba, teaching the ways of the pride, the circle of life, the king's responsibilities, and the many other lessons about Pridelands was not a new thing. He learned those himself and understood. As a king and a father, he shared those lessons quite easily with Kopa, Kiara and Kion. They spent many time together. But they were cubs, and they were his cubs. Now he's going to teach those lessons to another lion, a lion who was not related to him. A lion who was brought up and raised by Zira.

Simba was very sure that Zira's ways might be exactly the opposites of his, and his ancestor's ways. He just hoped the great kings would guide him to teach Kovu with wisdom, so the young lion could truly understand. With that final thought, Simba lay on his usual sleeping spot, waiting for Nala to join him.

As Kiara walked slowly to see Kovu, she passed her mother who was walking toward the den. Nala noticed that Kiara's mind was occupied with something and asked.

"What is it dear?" Nala stopped her daughter.

"Hi mom, dad asked me to tell Kovu that he's going to start the kingly lessons tomorrow." Kiara answered.

"And he didn't inform Kovu about it himself?" Nala looked amused.

She left Kiara and walked inside the den. After all this time, these two lions are still amusingly acting a bit too formal to each other. Nala didn't know who started this but this had to change.

Kiara continued walking until she reached Kovu's spot, then sat in front of him. Kovu was still enjoying himself, cleaning shreds of meat from the wildebeest's femur. He noticed Kiara's presence and tilted his head, trying to get a better gnawing position as well, then gave her a silly grin. He was undoubtedly enjoying this activity.

"Kovu." Kiara said with a serious tone.

"Mmfhh?" Kovu responded.

"Dad wants you to start the kingly lessons. So tomorrow, you will patrol with him." She said.

Kovu's bone dropped with a soft thud.

"Lessons?" Kovu repeated blankly.

Before Kiara answered, they were distracted by approaching steps that turned out to be Simba's. Kiara looked at him questioningly.

"Your mother made me." He said in a whisper so only Kiara heard him.

She rolled her eyes, feeling amused and moved aside so Simba could sit in front of Kovu. At first it looked like she was going to sit between them but something changed her mind as she said her goodnight and left toward the den. The two lions could only stare at her back before turning their heads to face each other again.

"So... Kovu. Starting tomorrow, I would like you to come with me to start your kingly lessons." Simba said trying to sound casual.

Then he continued, "In many ways, lessons. But I consider this to be more like a king's practical training."

When Simba heard no response from Kovu, he continued "I will teach you everything I know, like how I did Kiara, and Kion."

Kovu looked a bit startled. In his mind, he was contemplating his situation. During his stay in Simba's Pride, all the days that he spent with Kiara seemingly made him forgot about her responsibilities as future queen. She was different from Simba, who felt like and indeed was the leader of the pride. The way she acted within the pride, how she was mingled with everyone, and how carefree she was around him had helped him to feel relaxed. Too relaxed.

He had been enjoying himself here. He felt alive and had a true purpose other than serving his mother's dark ambitions. He enjoyed assisting Kiara when she continued her hunting lessons. She learned fast and caught a nice decent zebra on her "rescheduled" first hunt. He really enjoyed his new life here. Fun is fun. Being with Kiara, walking around the Pridelands, even watching over the cubs, everything was good, everyone treated him nicely. Back then, he hated the way he was treated differently as the chosen one. It was not genuine. He hated how others also suffered and starved when he got all the special stuffs. Being Zira's chosen one was a burden for him. Here, he felt being more like himself.

But, of course. He was Kiara's mate. Seeing that Kiara was Simba's heir to the throne, the future queen, then surely he would be the future king. He acknowledged that far. It was hard to fail anyway, for Zira always dubbed him as the future king.

Just now, he fully realized. Being king was not as simple as it looked. He couldn't be the king Zira taught him to be. He started to feel uncertain of this new big responsibilities, that now looming over him. He was sure back then, as Zira's lessons were simple. But now...

The thought of Simba's son then came to his mind. Kion was mentored by Simba too. The first time Kovu met Kion, he already saw him as a steady leader who knew what to do, never feared to fight for the right things. Kion had achieved so much since then. Defeating Scar and his army and now he was a king on his own rights. He definitely exceeded everyone's expectations.

Could Kovu fulfill what was now, expected from him? Sighing at the fact that he never really gave a thought about this before, Kovu only managed to ask, "Are you sure?"

Simba seemed to guess what was going on in Kovu's mind. He said calmly.

"Yes Kovu, one day you will stand beside Kiara when she becomes queen, making you the future king of the Pridelands." he paused then continued.

"But don't worry too much." Simba smiled. "When the time comes, I won't let you face it unprepared."

Kovu could only gave him a nod in reply.

Simba then said "By the way, Kiara used to fuss about why she's not really into these kingly lessons. She pointed out that all of these would be the future king's responsibilities."

"But she learnt anyway." Simba continued.

"Also, she chose you." He added with a grin. "We both know well, we can take her judgement into account."

Kovu couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

"We shall continue tomorrow then." Simba said.

With that the king left, feeling a little more at ease, trotting up the den to join Nala. Ready to get his decent sleep.

Unlike the young brown lion, was now torn between his own feelings. He felt burdened and excited at the same time. He walked toward the den with thoughts in his mind. Kiara was waiting for him, so he went beside her to sleep.

When morning came the next day, Kovu woke up to find Kiara was still sleeping beside him. Not for long though. Feeling that her mate was up, Kiara stirred awake, "Good morning." she said.

"You slept well?" she asked.

"Not so, if your mind kept trying to think." Kovu answered, yawning.

"Actually, I considered to simply forget to tell you about what dad asked... That way you'll look much more convincingly ready for this." She said.

Kiara chuckled when she saw Kovu raised an eyebrow, then groaned when he understood what she was trying to say.

Most of the pride are already up now. Kovu could see them moving around him. He looked toward Simba and found that the king was already standing up on his four paws. So, Kovu stood up and stretched, trying to freshen himself up a bit. Then he waited until Simba came in front of him.

"Good morning, Simba." Kovu greeted him.

"Good morning, all set to go?" He asked.

"Yes," Kovu answered reluctantly, glancing helplessly at Kiara before getting up to his feet.

"See you after hunt." Kiara grinned.


	3. Chapter 2

I revised the previous chapters and added few details. Hope they're not too lame. And here goes another new chapter

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **2**

It was a beautiful morning. The typical morning in the Pridelands. The sun had risen, giving a comfortable warmth for its inhabitants. The birds were chirping, eager to start another day. Herds of animals could be seen grazing the fresh grass that was still glazed by the morning dew.

Simba and Kovu were strolling across the Pridelands. This was the king's morning routines. And now this would be Kovu's as well. He practically followed the king everywhere. Checking on the kingdom and his subjects. And for Kovu, getting to know more of the non-lion Pridelanders.

Zazu came first thing in the morning and said his, fortunately not at all long, report. Nothing serious happened lately. The king could even return back to Pride Rock at noon for his longer naps. With Jasiri occupying the Outlands and elephant graveyard, not many surprises managed to get into the Pridelands. So they simply walked through the land, greeting and mingling with Pridelands' various residents.

Kovu was not so surprised to see how well accepted and loved, the king was. Even the herd of prey animals welcomed him well. They seemed relaxed, even letting their young ones to wander around with predator's presence nearby. They didn't show fear around the very big feline who ate their friends and family members. Quite mind blowing, and ironic, he thought.

They came through the elephant's herd, and Ma Tembo, the leader greeted Simba with apparent respect. "Good morning your majesty."

Which Simba replied with a smile. "Good morning Ma Tembo."

Ma Tembo quickly noticed that Kovu was following Simba today.

"Off for the lessons?" She directed them smilingly.

Kovu gave her a small smile politely.

"Yes, we are starting today." Simba answered her.

"Have a good day, both of you." Ma Tembo continued her way.

After walking around, Kovu still couldn't say that he enjoyed this session. He was not saying that it was bad. The patrolling activity was nothing compared to his previous life. But, he had enough with all the strict stuffs from Zira's teaching and training.

After all those false important stuffs that burdened his life, Kovu felt like he just wanted to live as normal as possible. No forced responsibilities, nothing more than the ones that he willingly chose to take.

Seeing how great King Simba was, the doubtful thoughts came back to his mind. Without having these doubts, maybe Kovu would enjoy himself more, to gladly accompany the king doing these patrols.

Turned our having a relationship with Kiara was not that simple at all. For all her responsibilities would be his as well. Kovu felt that thinking about Kiara had lightened him up a bit. He loved Kiara too much. She was already special for him, no matter what. And whatever Kiara was involved to, he couldn't bear leaving her alone.

That included, dealing with those responsibilities over ruling a kingdom. It was bound to come to him anyway. He only hoped that he won't disappoint anyone with his kingly title, especially Simba who had accepted him. Even after he meant to kill him.

Simba led him to a large outcropping near the waterhole then climbed on, Kovu followed him. Sitting on the large bedrock, the two lions can see herds of animals. Various animals were doing their daily activities, chattering to each other around the waterhole. Everyone seem to enjoy their time.

"So, what do you think of being a king?' Simba suddenly asked.

Kovu pondered for an answer then said,

"I believe, being king is not as simple as how my mother used to tell me."

He looked at Simba and added, "You do things for them, not otherwise."

"You can't act freely or selfishly even if you have the position to do so. Or.." Kovu hesitated,

"It'll be like Scar's rule all over again." Kovu finished. Not feeling too comfortable bringing Zira and Scar but could't help it, now that he fully realized the differences between Simba's and Scar's reigns. He had listened enough stories from the lionesses about how horrible the Pridelands was during Scar's reign.

Simba sadly nodded, "We won't let that happen again, then..."

Maybe it could be easier to teach someone older than cubs after all, Simba thought. Kovu was quick to see what the true meaning of being king was.

"I'm glad that you understand that. Being a king is not all about power and gain. But it was more about responsibility." Simba said.

"A responsibility to maintain the balance in the circle of life. The very reason why we can live together in harmony." Simba continued.

Kovu nodded.

"Everyone here living together in a delicate balance. We respect the biggest elephant, to the smallest ant." Simba said again.

"We respect?" Kovu wondered.

Simba nodded and said. "Every creature, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope, has their own role in the circle of life. Even the predators, when they die, their remains feed the grass. And the herds eat grass. It's the never ending cycle."

"A harmony can only exist if everyone understands and accepts their role. Moreover, for those staying on top of the food chain. You should never take more than you need." He continued.

Kovu nodded again. That was totally make sense.

"And as the lion king, you have to truly understand and maintain this balance." Simba said, making his point clear.

"Yes, Simba." Kovu acknowledged him.

Kovu then brought something that he noticed earlier.

"The herds seemed relaxed when we came near. Even they said their greetings." Kovu said.

Simba chuckled. "But I take, they didn't act like that during you hunting time with Kiara?" He then asked.

"Indeed." Kovu nodded again. He remembered. The herd always ran and fled during the hunt. But again, he couldn't imagine himself to greet someone nicely then proceed to snap his neck for the next second.

"We only kill when necessary, during the hunt. And we only take those who are old, injured or sick. We never attack the young ones, and only hunt the healthy ones when we don't have another choice." Simba said.

"By doing so, the herds are not afraid of the predators when they're not hunting. The predators only take what they need, never purposely terrorize herd or over hunt." Simba continued again.

"Wow, I never thought it that way." Kovu said.

"When Kiara mentioned about not taking more than you need, I really thought you were all just being generous or something." Kovu added.

Simba chuckled "Now you see why it is important for us, to prevent the circle of life from getting disrupted. When everything exists together in balance and harmony, it maintains the prosperity of the land itself."

"Zira said..." Kovu tried not to wince by saying his mother's name,

"As lions we are meant to be feared by all animals, we can seize everything we want, and we deserve all the respect from all inferior beings." Kovu said.

"Was Scar also like that? Seeing the land died during his reign?" He then asked.

"When Scar let the hyenas to over hunt, he threw everything out of balance. Causing destruction to the land in a certain degree." Simba answered.

"He used the hyenas for his personal greed, taking more than what he can give. Things such those will never bring any good, only destruction." Simba said.

"Speaking of hyenas... The kings before me banished the hyenas for they could not respect the circle of life." He paused,

"But hyenas also have their own special role for these lands. They can eat what we can't. They could finish the wildebeest's bones from last night within minutes. Because of them, nothing is wasted."

Simba then continued with a wise smile. "After everything that happens, I also learned my lessons." He confessed.

"I feel glad to see some hyenas can accept and maintain the circle of life. As I was glad to learn, not to judge others based on their upbringings. Had it not for you and Kiara, things might turn out the way I would regret deeply. Because I stubbornly refused to reconsider."

He stared into Kovu's eyes, who can guess where this headed to and started to feel awkwardly uncomfortable. He didn't know how to reply except saying thing that had been nagging him all this time.

"But you were right at first..." He hesistated.

"I was sent by Zira to gain Kiara's trust and to kill you when I have a chance.. And I really meant to do that." He added shamefully.

Kovu couldn't read Simba's expression. The older lion kept a solemn face and listened.

"I felt like there was something dark inside of me, before Kiara finally got me first and changed me... Knowing her, seeing the pride and getting to know you from a different point of view, made me realized how wrong I was." He quickly added.

A bit of silence then Simba said "I'm glad you managed, after all you've been through."

He put a paw on Kovu's shoulder, reassuring him that it was no longer a problem. Somehow Kovu felt something different. It was just a pat but he felt Simba was actually comforting him. He never had someone comforting him this way before. He never knew his father, and his mother's comforts were, not exactly comforting compared to Simba's genuine support.

Then Simba removed his paw from him and looked down, trying to find the right words to say.

"It might be meaningless for you, Kovu. But I'm sorry, for exiling you, and the innocents to Outlands."

Kovu was quiet for a moment. The thought of Zira's passion to kill crossed his mind. He then shook his head and said,

"No. You did what you needed to do. If you let her stay she might already cause more damage to your family, and the pride."

Kovu's words made Simba felt a pang in his heart. Causing him unable to reply Kovu's words.

 _"A damage to his family... Zira already did that."_ Simba couldn't help the thought from crossing his mind.

Kovu also shuddered, at the thought of what his mother could do to Kiara and her family, had Simba not exiled her. He knew how twisted his mother was.

Simba still kept his stare at the ground. Kovu was not a type of lion who enjoyed talking about emotional stuffs, but seeing the king's quietness, he finally talked about things that he usually kept in his heart.

"She was truly a liar. She never cared about us... If it's not for her, Nuka might still be alive."

Simba listened, he knew all too well what kind of lioness Zira was. Nuka was not the only one that might be saved had he dealt with Zira differently. Even now he's not sure how things would turn out, had he exiled Zira and kept her cubs protected within the pride. Nuka. Also Kovu and Vitani. Would things turn out better? He really couldn't imagine.

It was complicated. Simba's mind trailed to the past. Back then, the only reason that stopped him from killing Zira was Nuka. But had he known about the future, about what Kovu and his siblings would have to go through, he would do anything to separate them from Zira.

He composed himself, hiding all his emotions and stared at the present Kovu. "I couldn't take you away from her, no matter how I wanted to separate her from you. She was your mother. I couldn't kill her".

Silence fell between them. Kovu was a bit surprised by the fact that Simba had considered to kill his mother. Kovu judged that Simba was noble and won't fall to murderous act. After Zira framed Kovu for planning the ambush, Simba exiled him, instead of executing him. So this revelation was rather harsh, but maybe his mother had gotten too far beyond his limits.

After a long silence, Simba stood back and said,

"I think it's about time for Kiara to hunt. Do you want to see them and say.."

Simba stopped at his words. He perked his ears tightly forward. Someone was calling out for him.

Kovu could also hear Zazu's distressed call.

"SIR!" Zazu shouted, still flapping his wings midair in panic when he finally reached the two lions.

"SIR!" "Hyenas attack!" "Rogue!" Zazu shouted the words and it was enough to get both lions' full attention.

"The Outlands border. They're coming in. Fast!" Zazu said again between his breath.

"Zazu, warn the pride. Kovu, with me." Simba ordered.

No more words needed. When Kovu turned to see Simba, the king had already leaped down, running. Kovu followed suit.

Hyenas. It had been quite a long time without hyena problems. Kovu was pretty surprised. The only hyenas around are Jasiri and Janja's clan, now occupying the Outlands. Where could these hyenas come from. And the rogue. What were these hyenas and rogue planning to, trespassing Pridelands border heads on, during broad daylight.

All while Vitani and the guard were not here. " _Great. Why can't this pride get spared out of problems._ " Kovu thought.

Seeing Simba running ahead, Kovu pushed all those thoughts and concentrated back to the present problem.

They ran across the Pridelands toward the Outlands border. Then they saw them, far ahead. A group of animals were all charging toward them. As they were approaching, the bigger one at the front, definitely the rogue, halted few times, apparently brawling with the hyenas.

Kovu was puzzled, and so was Simba. They slowed and watched more intently.

"What the.." Kovu started to say, but stopped for he finally understood.

There was a brown lion. His pelt color was pretty much similar to Kovu's, but with a tone of gray. The rogue's mane was also brown, closely resembled his pelt color. He had five hyenas, running alongside him. But these hyenas were not his comrades. They were vigorously attacking him.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, I could use some ideas to make the story longer (to make sure the story won't end before reaching at least 10 chapters :D). Guess I'm a bit too lazy, only meant to get the story straight and covered from loopholes, causing the lack of a decent fanfiction).

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Simba and Kovu could hear the sounds of growls, barks and yelps now. The hyenas were attacking the rogue and the lion was doing his best to fight them. It was five versus one and apparently the hyenas were winning.

The rogue's running pace was not stable. Simba and Kovu exchanged their looks then watched the lion warily. It looked like he was close to his limits. They guessed, it won't take long, for the rogue to topple and fall. The hyenas' non-stop biting had taken its toll on the lion and managed to injure him quite badly.

And they were right. Moments later, they saw the lion crashed on the ground. Simba and Kovu ran toward him. Seeing the scene in front of them, Simba remembered how Scar's hyenas chased him, in attempts to kill him a long time ago. Those mangy mutts, he growled inwardly.

From there, things happened fast. The rogue got up, but he was now completely surrounded by the hyenas. He got no choice but to sit on his haunches, holding his guard. He bit and slashed using the claws from his not so injured leg. One hyena was slammed into the ground. It whimpered and ran away, but the others already bit the lion's hip and limbs. Going in and out of the lion's slashing range in turns, avoiding the lion's claws as they launched more bites.

The rogue roared in pain, still trying frantically to strike them using his claws. He was close to giving up now, overpowered by the hyenas and had no strength left to fight.

Though it was hard to bite a male lion's neck, seeing that it was covered with mane, getting at a lion's throat was not impossible. The hyenas only needed to bring him down. They knew, by attacking the lion's legs, their tough prey won't be able to stand for long. They would eventually force the lion to fall within their reach. Then, they could aim for the throat easily. Additionally, they have many sets of jaws to do it more quickly.

 _"It won't be too long until he wouldn't be able to swipe at them anymore."_ Kovu thought.

 _"If we want to save the lion, we have to charge, now."_ He looked at Simba for a cue.

"Help the rogue. And be careful!" Simba told him, before charging at the hyenas. The hyenas were definitely the enemies here, seeing they were not part of Jasiri's clan. But they didn't know for sure about the rogue. He seemed to be the victim but they couldn't let their guards down.

Simba roared and charged, just as the hyenas managed to bring the rogue down completely. They were startled momentarily by Simba's thunderous roar and couldn't do much when Simba attacked, tackled and threw half of them off from the falling lion. The rest didn't need tackling and ran away before Simba could grab them. Their tails were tucked between their hind legs.

Simba gave a chase, but as the hyenas ran toward the Outlands. Simba slowed his running, considering that it was not wise to keep chasing the hyenas without knowing the whole situation. It was too risky. Those hyenas could lure him to their pack, if they planned to ambush him.

Just as he stopped, Simba saw some other hyenas came running and continued chasing the intruders. He recognized some of them as members of Jasiri's clan. Jasiri herself was running toward him.

"Sorry, your majesty. We didn't find these intruders early." She said. We went hunting early and just finished when we heard your roar."

"It's fine, Jasiri. This was unusual. I'm wondering where these hyenas came from." Simba said.

"We will update you once we get information from them." With that Jasiri hurriedly excused herself and ran to join her pack.

Simba turned and went back to check Kovu and the rogue. He would deal with the hyena problem again later.

The brown lion was now lying on the ground, his back toward Kovu. He was alive, Kovu could still see his front section moving up and down. As Kovu stepped closer, he saw the rogue's ears twitched. The rogue let out a low growl. He wasn't fainted, yet. But Kovu guessed, he was too weak to stand up, or the injury on his legs were too severe, preventing him from doing so.

Kovu continued his steps, he walked around the lion to see his face. The rogue's red eyes glared at him warningly. Kovu was not a coward, but he couldn't explain why he felt slightly nervous at his threatening glare. The lion was not even in a position to cause him any harm.

The feeling didn't last long though. Kovu stared back at the rogue's eyes. The rogue gave him a low growl, attempting to bare his fangs. Apparently too weak to do anything else.

"It's ok, we mean no harm." Kovu said calmly.

The rogue slackened himself a bit.

"Could you stand up?" he then asked the rogue.

The rogue glared at him again, with less hostility this time, almost as if he was trying to roll his eyes.

"Apparently not." Kovu said.

The rogue then lowered his stare and closed his eyes. He was still breathing, much to Kovu's relief.

Kovu noticed earlier, this rogue was bigger than himself. Most likely, he was as tall as Simba, only thinner. He could see the bite marks on lion's legs, flank and torso. They were mostly scratches and punctures, no oozing blood at least. Except for those on his legs, the scratches were deeper. The worse one was on the rogue's left front leg. It was quite severe, deep and bloodied. He's going to need Rafiki to deal with that leg.

The rogue's body was really dirty. His mane was matted and his fur was covered with what seemed like a thick layer of dirt, or an accumulated dust. Kovu went and tried to poke his shoulder, but he got no response this time.

Simba came and stood beside Kovu. "Well?" he asked.

"I think he just fell unconscious." Kovu said.

"Should we take him to Pride Rock?" Kovu asked Simba, while positioned himself to carry the lion on his back.

Simba considered then answered, "All right, you can take him to Pride Rock. But we need to keep close eyes on him."

He helped to place the lion on Kovu's back. Even the rogue appeared big, fortunately he was not fat.

"I'll get Rafiki." Simna told Kovu and went toward the direction to Rafiki's tree.

Still, it took Kovu quite all his efforts to carry the lion to Pride Rock alone. Lucky for him, soon Zazu's voice was heard, and he brought help with him.

"Here they are, your majesty. Kovu... And the rogue." Zazu said, flying above them.

Kovu stopped at his trail, lowering the rogue and laid him back on the ground. Soon, Nala, Kiara and two more pride sisters came into view.

"Kovu, you ok!" Kiara head bumped him. "Whoa, who is this lion?" She asked as she noticed the brown lion.

"Where's dad?" She looked around.

"Simba went to fetch Rafiki, to help with this injured lion." Kovu said to Kiara and Nala.

Nala nodded. "We can place him in the lower den." She said while glancing the lion inquisitively.

"I'll help". Kiara said, moving beside Kovu.

"No, I can manage." Kovu said.

Kiara frowned, "I'll just help a little. It's not that hard... Besides, he's unconscious."

Kovu couldn't argue. The lionesses helped Kovu and Kiara to put the unconscious lion on their backs.

"Zazu, inform Simba and Rafiki, we'll be waiting at the lower den." Nala said, before the group continued their way toward Pride Rock.

"Yes, your majesty." Zazu said.

* * *

When Simba reached Rafiki's tree, he was astonished to find Rafiki stood in front of his tree, watching him with serious look as if he was expecting him to come there.

Simba said "Rafiki, we found a rogue, he was injured by hyenas and fell unconscious."

Rafiki quickly climbed back inside his tree and came out again with a bundle on his hand.

"Let's go." Rafiki said.

"Wait. Do you think you'd want a lift?" Simba asked, directing his head at his back.

"Could do." Rafiki nodded. He gave Simba his staff and climbed on the king's back.

Rafiki held his stuffs safely in one hand while the other held on to Simba's mane for support. Riding a galloping lion could be rough.

* * *

It took Kovu and the group quite some time to arrive at the Pride Rock. They climbed their way to the nearest den. The den was not big at all, but big enough to accommodate five lions to sleep comfortably inside.

Kovu laid the lion and shook himself off to remove the remains of dust from his back. Kiara did the same. Then they joined Nala at the entrance.

Soon Simba and Rafiki arrived. This time Rafiki carried various gourds of herbs in a turtle shell. He appeared to be fully equipped with his many stuffs. Rafiki came into the den and asked some lionesses to bring clean water using his turtle shell and continued running his fingers on the lion's body.

"He fainted, exhaustion." Rafiki said, after checking the lion's breath, pulse and eyes.

"But he shall live. Will recover after rest. And eat." He said again.

"Now I'll take care of this." He said, pointing at the rogue's front legs.

Once the lionesses returned with water, Rafiki shooed everyone out.

The pride gathered and used the opportunity to eat the zebra that the hunting party brought home earlier. During dinner, Simba and Kovu told everyone what happened and alerted the pride members to be more careful as there were hyenas around, especially for cubs. Simba also told everyone that most likely the brown lion would stay with them for a while until his fate's decided later.

Soon, the zebra was finished. Kovu realized, too late, that they need to save some for the rogue in case he woke up before their next hunt. He only got another femur as leftover, without much flesh left on it. Kovu tossed it aside, he didn't even have the mood to gnaw it now.

After the pride finished their meals, Simba and his family, along with some pride members stayed around the den where Rafiki was treating the new lion. It took longer than they expected and when Rafiki finally walked out the lower den, some of the older lionesses had already gone inside the main den to rest.

"Rafiki cleaned and disinfected all his scratches. All, that he can manage to find for now. This lion needs bath. For better healing." Rafiki shook his head.

"There were many scratches on his body but they are no problem, not much except… This, it might be troublesome." Rafiki pointed the rogue's bloody left leg.

"Here, one bowl of herbs. This to be applied every day, for this one." Rafiki pointed at the leg again and continued, "Nasty bite. Deep. Almost get to the bone too, but all fixed. This should heal completely fine".

"He must limp for few days. No using that leg until Rafiki says ok. Not that he can, but make sure to tell him. And he can take bath, use clean streaming water." Rafiki added.

"How about his hind legs?" Kovu was curious. He thought that the injury on the hind legs were worse than the front, for the lion could only use his front legs.

"That one was a bit twisted." Rafiki pointing at the rogue's hind leg.

"But Rafiki set it already too, fine now." Rafiki answered.

"I thought he didn't stand on his legs fighting those hyenas, because he got problem with his hind ones." Kovu said.

"So he was on his haunches to avoid more bites on his hind legs." Simba said, then added,

"I think I might do that too, if I'm overwhelmed by attackers, better not to let them to attack my limbs. Though it might be eventually useless if we're greatly outnumbered."

Kovu understood. Legs were also pretty much a hyena's bite size. Even it might not make much difference, sitting while being attacked by numerous hyenas was better than standing. Especially when they seemed too determined to bite and chew any parts that they could reach.

"Do you think he will wake up soon?" Nala asked Rafiki.

"No. Tomorrow at day maybe." Rafiki answered.

"Rafiki will need to check this lion again." he mumbled.

Just then, Simba noticed that Rafiki looked rather serious and appeared to be in deep thoughts. This was unusual for Rafiki, as he usually was spirited, almost hysterical, with his fits of chuckles and laughters. Furthermore, he seemed to be waiting for his arrival earlier, readily prepared to assist this matter.

"Rafiki is leaving to prepare more herbs for him and will come again later." Rafiki suddenly said. Interrupting Simba's thoughts.

"Ok, let's go." The king said.

"No need. Rafiki will can go back alone." Rafiki said, chuckling this time.

Simba didn't argue as he had a lot in his mind. He couldn't seek Rafiki's counsel and could only watched him went off to the darkness of the night.

"I think it's save to leave him here tonight then." Simba said.

Simba had settled himself beside Nala. What a day, he thought. Everything that happened today made Simba wondered, what was happening. He first pondered about the rogue. It was unusual for him to accept rogues to stay in the Pride Rock. Even when he let wandering rogues to stay temporarily before, they had to stay away from the Pride Rock. But something about the brown lion softened him. Maybe it was sympathy. The brown lion needed their help for now. He was even lucky that they managed to find him in time.

Simba didn't feel threatened by the lion's presence. More surprisingly, he didn't find himself blaming the lion for trespassing into his land, bringing the hyenas with him. Based on his experience with some twisted hyenas, Simba knew that this was bound to happen. Terrorizing others seemed to be the hyenas' specialty.

The problem was not the lion. It was the hyenas and their tendencies. After Janja changed his views, he thought that finally, those indecent hyenas were already gone from the Pridelands for good. Now, months later, they showed up, again. He needed Zazu to find Jasiri first thing in the morning, and get more information about the hyenas. Deep inside, he hoped that they were not dealing with more hordes of hyena problem.


	5. Chapter 4

Here we go, chapter 4. Short again, and a bit nasty (I watched Majingilane Lion Coalition video years ago and saw how my cats killed mice). By far I only have one or two chapters, which are almost ready to be posted. The rest are the unfinished parts, and bits of my scattered ideas here and there. Guess it'll take quite a long time for future chapters to be uploaded.

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **4**

Quite some distance away from the Pride Rock, there was a big baobab tree. This tree was Rafiki's home. He just finished collecting more herbs for the new lion's ointments. Fresh batch of ointments, for a more effective healing.

Just this midday, Rafiki heard that someone would need his help, his medical skills, but no further interference. Not until the right time. For it was something that needed to be figured out by himself. That was all that Rafiki got. He could say that he hated it, when the spirits gave him so many words, but so little clues. He was scratching his head trying to connect those messages when he heard,

" _Get ready now._ "

He just finished collecting his equipment and was checking his surrounding areas, when he saw Simba came, hurriedly approaching him. Rafiki started to feel concerned about whoever was injured as he didn't expect Simba to come by himself. He was a little relieved that it was not the pride members who got hurt. But he still did not feel happy about the cause of the lion's injuries. Rafiki knew this was urgent, so he went off immediately without asking Simba anything.

Rafiki found out. The spirits, almost certainly referred to the injured rogue. Now, it only made Rafiki more confused. What was the rogue's connection to the great kings, or the Pridelands? Or what if the great kings were going to make Rafiki interfere with another kingdom's affairs?

He couldn't figure out why for now, too many possibilities and too random. Was this lion meant to join Simba's Pride? Kiara already found her mate. Mufasa himself made sure Rafiki did his role, to bring the couple together. Even Rafiki thought it was easier to simply show himself to Simba and ask him to accept Kovu.

Pretty much the same, with the fact that Simba was alive, or that Simba didn't kill Mufasa. But there were lessons behind what the great kings did. Nothing that Rafiki could do to ask for more information, but this didn't stop his mind from kept thinking.

His mind came back to Simba's Pride. After Kiara and Kovu's union. He though it was finally perfect. The pride was united again, completed.

Just then a gush of strong wind blew him, irritating the baboon.

"What do you mean by doing that."

Another gush. "Not yet completed?" Rafiki asked slowly in confusion.

Thinking of the rogue he tried some wild guesses.

"You mean a mate for Vitani?" Rafiki frustratingly asked.

The wind brushed passed Rafiki again.

"Wait... Leave it? Let things resolved?" Rafiki grew impatient but before he said more words, another gush of wind blew him, spiraling around him.

"Okay, okay. You know what you are doing anyway."

"Never spare the poor old baboon by giving easy clear hints." Rafiki added as the wind went off.

* * *

 _The sun had not yet risen in the Pridelands, but something made Simba's eyes opened. Awoken, he lifted his head up and yawned lazily. He looked around and found that the Pride Rock's main den was deserted. That was weird. "Everyone must have started the day early," He thought lightly._

 _Seeing that he couldn't continue sleeping, Simba got up and made his way outside the den. Then he took the steps down, descending the Pride Rock. Arriving at the base, he heard playful laughter nearby. He turned his head to see the source and saw his son, Kopa._

 _The young prince was playing gleefully with Nuka. They were having fun, wrestling and laughing. He smiled at them then continued his way toward the plains._

 _Simba continued walking until he arrived at the waterhole. He licked few gulps of water, then stretched out his limbs and let out another big yawn. The sun was rising, ready to give its warmth over the land, after what seemed to be a rainy night. It's going to be a beautiful morning._

 _"Another fine weather to start the day," he thought._

 _Simba continued his way through the savanna when he noticed something peculiar. Everything here was too quiet, unlike his usual patrols. No animals could be seen or heard, not even the chirping birds._

 _Simba was still wondering why, when suddenly he heard someone cried, "HELP!"_

 _He knew that voice.. Kopa!_

 _Simba tensed. He looked around, trying to find his son._

 _Kopa's distressed voice continued. "Mom. Dad, help..."_

 _The voice came from his right. Looking there, Simba saw Kopa. His son was running across the field ahead. The very opposite of Simba's direction._

" _Kopa!" He yelled Kopa's name to get his attention._

 _"Kopa come back!" Simba yelled out._

 _But the cub kept running, further away from him. Abruptly, Simba jumped and started chasing his son._

 _They ran for quite some time. They were very close to the Pridelands' border now. This place was a rather dangerous one, as it was bordered by a steep ravine. Simba couldn't understand why Kopa ran this way._

 _"Was he searching for me? Did something happen at Pride Rock?" Simba's mind was filled with unpleasant thoughts. He had to get Kopa, before something worse happened._

 _The latter thought just now, made Simba wondered.. Why hadn't he caught Kopa already. He was a fully grown lion and Kopa was only a cub._

 _"Why I haven't outrun him? Kopa was never that fast."._

 _With Simba still following behind, Kopa finally slowed his pace. They were standing on an open area, close to the ravine. Kopa was panting as he looked around his surroundings. Apparently he was searching for someone, or something._

 _Before Simba could reach him, he ran toward a cluster of thick bushes. Kopa jumped into the bushes and crouched down. He stayed low on the ground as flat as he could, as if he was trying to hide himself._

 _Simba came to his side. "Kopa.." he called, looking at his son._

 _"What.." What Simba saw, made him unable to finish his sentence._

 _Kopa was injured. He got long bleeding gashes of cuts across his shoulder. He looked horrified, fear was in his eyes. Simba felt a sudden rage. Who dared to do this to his cub._

" _Kopa what happened? Who did this?" Simba asked intensely._

 _Kopa didn't respond to Simba's questions._

" _Kopa?" Simba called again, expecting Kopa to look at him and talk._

 _But Kopa didn't respond Simba's calls either. Simba stared at him. He didn't even seem to acknowledge Simba's presence at all. Simba's heart sunk, seeing his son's state of despair._

 _He heard Kopa's trembling voice again "Mom... Dad... Help me."_

 _"Kopa... It's gonna be ok, son. I'm here." Simba said, lifting his paw to comfort and pull Kopa close._

 _But as he grabbed Kopa, he felt nothing. His paw went through Kopa as if it was made of something other than solids. Simba was both shocked and horrified. He tried again, and again, vigorously... Nothing happened. He couldn't touch Kopa._

 _Simba saw his paw dissolving when he touched Kopa. It regained its shape once he pulled it away. Simba realized, the problem was himself. His paw, his whole body was not solid, like a spirit, or a ghost. Simba couldn't understand, but his mind was still focused on Kopa. How would he help Kopa with his state of existence?_

 _"Kings above!" Simba pleaded._

 _"Please.. Mom.. Dad..." Simba heard Kopa's plead again. He looked at Kopa desperately. But... Kopa wasn't talking. He was still lying low, not moving, not talking. Not making any sound at all._

 _"Please... Somebody help me..." Simba heard Kopa again._

 _He then understood. It was Kopa's thoughts. Kopa was pleading silently, in his mind._

" _What's happening..." Simba thought frustratingly._

 _The king looked around, once again trying to figure out what happened. There were just two of them. Pride Rock was nowhere to be seen. They were on the cliffs. He could hear the sound of the raging water from the ravine below but he couldn't hear anything else. Failing to understand, Simba laid himself beside Kopa desperately trying to comfort him. He was nothing more than an invisible spirit. He could do nothing, but he couldn't leave Kopa either._

 _Simba wrapped his paws tightly around Kopa. It was useless but he just did so._

 _Then suddenly, Zira came into view and pounced at Kopa. The two solid beings just went through Simba. Kopa let out a startled hiss. Simba lunged at Zira but as expected, it was useless. It did nothing to stop Zira from pushing Kopa under her paws. Simba could only watch in anger and despair, praying for the great kings to help them._

 _Zira was pinning Kopa down with all her weight. Kopa mewed in agony. She placed her right paw slowly on Kopa's exposed throat, trying to choke him, when something appeared to cross her mind. Zira paused and let out a sadistic laughter, before she releasing Kopa. She then took one step back, letting Kopa to stand up slowly. Still watching Kopa's every move with hunger in her eyes._

 _Just as Kopa tried to move away, Zira grabbed him roughly and pulled him toward her. She continued running her claws slowly onto Kopa's body, leaving slashes and gashes on Kopa's neck, back, sides and flanks. Each time Kopa tried to get away, Zira violently snatched him back, and slammed him to the ground, repeatedly. Kopa whimpered but he couldn't flee. Simba's heart was torn apart as he heard Kopa's thought again, crying for help._

 _"Somobody, help…"_

 _Kopa kept on calling. And Simba could only stay there and watched in rage. It felt like forever for him._

 _"Dad." The voice grew weaker each time. Agonizing Simba's heart more and more. Kopa was so close, within his reach. But Simba didn't know how to save his own son now. He would give everything he got to save him. Like once his father did for him. Kopa was his son. He was his heir, the future of the pride. What would he do if he lost him._

 _"Dad..." Kopa's thoughts was fainting. Simba could only watch in despair._

 _Then unexpectedly, to Simba's surprise, Kopa bit Zira's front leg. He held his bite and tightly dug his claws on Zira's lower leg with all his might. Zira roared and tried to shake him off he paw, but the young prince didn't let go. Not until Zira seized him roughly with force and threw him hard toward the ravine._

 _Simba ran, trying to catch Kopa so he won't fall off the cliff. But still, he couldn't touch Kopa's body. Kopa's fall was narrowly stopped when he hit a large boulder on the cliff side. After the impact, Kopa fell and lay motionlessly on the ground, less than one step away from the very edge of the cliff._

 _Simba felt relieved that Kopa didn't fall into the ravine, but he was scared for his son's condition. His injuries, those inflicted by Zira and how he was slammed hard against the boulder. Simba also feared for what was about to come next. Somehow, he knew this isn't over. He got a feeling that the worst had not yet to come._

 _Simba stood at the edge of the cliff, helpless as he was, looking down at Kopa's still body. He heard Kopa's thought whispered faintly._

 _"Dad... I'm sorry..." then, silence._

 _Simba froze, his heart tightened. "Is he... gone?"_

 _He didn't dare to even think about it._

" _It can't be.." Simba didn't want to believe all of this. This can't be happening._

 _Simba slumped beside Kopa, unable to bear what happened anymore. Zira limped on her three legs toward them. Approaching, with a malicious smirk one her face. She soon stood over Kopa, staring at him intently. All Simba could do was glowering at her, baring his fangs._

 _Then suddenly,_

 _"This is for you, Scar!"_

 _Simba heard Zira's words, as he watched her swinging her claw and slashed Kopa's throat._

 _"No!" Simba roared._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 then. A remembrance again, it'll take a long time to upload the new chapters from now on as they're still quite messy and I'll mostly have less time to write now.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

"Simba! Simba, It's ok. Wake up."

Simba's eyes shot open. Someone was calling his name, nudging him in attempts to wake him up. He looked around frantically before he realized that he was lying inside the Pride Rock's den. It was still dark outside. Through the den's entrance he could still see the twinkling stars on the clear night sky.

Simba calmed his ragged breath. He was dreaming. It was not a nightmare. It was worse. It already happened and nothing he could do about it. He felt the despair all over again.

"It's ok Simba. You're ok." Nala calmly said, even though she had a worried look in her eyes.

"A nightmare again?" She asked.

He nodded tiredly, still feeling the familiar pain in his heart. Another nightmare, again... It was the first time, in a long time, that he dreamed about Kopa. Out of all those dreams, this was the worst. This dream was agonizingly detailed. He never dreamed like this before. It felt more like a real memory than a dream.

"I..." He hesitated. "I dreamed about Kopa..." he decided to tell his mate.

"As if I saw... What happened, before I found him." Simba struggled to say the words.

"I saw what Zira did to him." Simba said quickly, as he hung his head low in anguish. He didn't want to let the memory to resurface again. it was too agonizing.

Nala placed her paws on Simba's left paw. She then closed her eyes, nuzzling sadly under Simba's muzzle. She said nothing as Simba placed his head on top of hers. They silently cried together until they eventually fell asleep throughout the remaining night.

Simba and Nala woke up before sunrise. They both share the same feeling, drained and burdened with grief. The other pride members were still sleeping peacefully.

Simba was extremely quiet. He seemed to be in deep thoughts. Nala was lying beside him, staring at nothing in particular, with empty eyes. Only days ago, they talked about their deceased son. Hoping that he's in peace. Now, the dream came haunting Simba. What could this mean...

The prides were now united again. Kiara and Kovu managed to convince everyone that they are one. " _They were one_." Simba thought. He was the one who divided the pride apart. He was not proud of it, but he couldn't help it. It was still hard, to think that Zira was one of them too. She was one of them but she was broken, crazy. Evil, driven by anger and... Simba didn't know what else.

Zira was dangerous. Simba saw it, too late... Because of this mistake, his own son, Kopa had to pay the ultimate price and died at the paws of Zira. Simba felt dread at the thoughts of what Zira could do, had she not killed Kopa and gotten herself exiled. Would she destroy the pride, like what Scar did? She definitely would try and destroy his family. She hated him for sure, for "killing" Scar.

Simba sometimes felt that Kopa's death was a sacrifice. What happened to him, saved both his siblings from Zira. Kiara and Kion were alive because Zira was no longer around. Simba knew what Zira could do and he won't fail them the way he failed Kopa, no matter how excessively overprotective he became.

But still, he could never truly accept what happened. Why Kopa? Why not him instead. Simba remembered how his own father, Mufasa died, sacrificing himself to save him. He understood that fully when he had Kopa. It was his responsibility to protect him... And he failed. He lost his most precious one and he had to live with that. His biggest failure of not being able to save Kopa, his own son. His firstborn and heir.

Simba remembered the days he spent with Kopa. He was a wonderful son. Simba had hoped to see Kopa ruled the Pridelands after him. He believed that his son would be a great king. He was already a great prince. His capable nature made Simba and Nala allowed him to have more freedom instead of having someone to constantly watch and follow him.

He was sure that Kopa would be just fine, if Zira didn't murder him. Simba regretted that he didn't watch Kopa more closely, didn't spend more time with him. He was naïve to think that they still had such a long time together. And now Kopa was out of his reach.

Simba glanced at Nala beside him. He knew Nala shared a same pain, the pain that would never heal. Thinking about Kopa after his death had always been painful for them. Remembering the memories of him always brought them tears.

The pride also mourned over the death of the young prince, but no one dared to talk about him in front of the royal family. They didn't want to hurt Simba and Nala further, as they couldn't bear to talk about him.

As Kiara and Kion grew, Simba and Nala eventually asked everyone to keep Kopa a secret from his brother and sister. Nala always tried her best to give Kiara and Kion freedom. She didn't want her cubs to live in fear the way she did during Scar's reign. She acted less strict with them, but Simba knew that his mate was worrying as well.

They still did what they thought was best. It was unbearable to make small cubs understand about their deceased brother and the reasons behind his death. It was also easier for Simba and Nala to avoid confronting the failure and pain of losing Kopa.

Since then, no one in the pride spoke about Kopa anymore, no one even mentioned Kopa's name. And Kopa was seemingly gone.

But the pride knew, the royal family never truly healed from their loss. They always kept themselves busy. Simba became overprotective and he occupied himself, taking care of the kingdom more seriously. His priorities are keeping the cubs and The Pridelands safe from any incoming threats.

Time passed. Frankly, most of these times, Simba managed to push the memories of Kopa to the back of his mind. Until recently...

Simba finally looked at Nala and said,

"Do you think we should tell Kopa's story? To everyone?"

Nala was quiet for few moments. Even after Zira's demise, the memory of that day still haunted them. Maybe now, the time had come for them to face this.

"Even after all this time, talking about him had never been easy.. We might choose to hide him, saving the pain for ourselves but maybe it wouldn't work that way." She answered slowly.

"I... I feel that, what we did was not fair for him. We tried to act strong but we end up... As if we were trying to forget him, make him gone completely..." Nala sobbed again.

She had been holding these thoughts ever since Kopa's death.

"We could never forget him. We will never forget him." Simba nuzzled her.

Another silence fell between them.

"We will let our cubs to know him. To know their wonderful big brother, who once loved them so much." Simba said.

Nala nodded then said slowly,

"I need time for this... I don't know how they would react. Kiara could be very upset. We have been keeping this from her all this time… And Kion. We have to tell him the whole story."

"I'm not ready for this as well... But we will gather the whole family and tell Kopa's story." Simba said.

"I also don't want Zira's relatives to get wrong impression, with the Outsiders here." Simba admitted.

"I don't know what they think about what happened back then. But it would be unfair, if they feel the blame for what Zira did." Simba added, thinking of Kovu and Vitani.

"Morning mom, morning dad." Suddenly Kiara's morning greetings broke the silence. She came to her parents and nuzzled them both.

"You're ok?" She asked them.

Kiara had been watching her parents for few moments and noticed their unusual state. Nala was a strong lioness. She was the queen, she acted and carried herself like one. Kiara never remembered seeing her troubled or depressed. Nala definitely wouldn't weep over things and Kiara wondered what made her mother lost her composure just now. Not to mention that her father looked depressed as well. Straightforward as she was, Kiara decided to come and see if there was something that she could do for them.

Simba and Nala exchanged their glances. Nala smiled sadly and answered.

"As a matter of fact... Yes. We have something important to tell you."

"But not now. Once we're ready we'll tell you. To the whole family as well." Simba added.

Kiara looked worried.

"Are you okay? What's all this about?" she asked.

"We're fine Kiara, you don't have to worry about us. We were talking about the past." Nala said, getting up on her feet.

"Everything is okay now. We'll tell you everything, later." Simba promised her.

"Let's assembly the hunting party, we need to hunt early for our guest." Nala said, giving Simba a nuzzle before walking away. And it was final. There was nothing that Kiara could do to get more answers from her parents. So, she nuzzled Simba before following Nala.

The rogue. When Nala mentioned him, Simba had already forgotten about him. He had to check on him then continue to patrol with Kovu. Parts of him wanted to stay in the den and weep, but he has a kingdom to take care. Additionally, he also got hyena problem to deal with. Simba could only groan inwardly for the bad timing.

The sun had risen now. he could see that most of his pride were ready to start their day. Kovu was walking beside Kiara as the hunting party left the den to hunt. He felt a little relieved, seeing Kovu stopped and sat near the entrance, waiting for him. At least he had a companion now. With that thought, Simba got up and steadied himself, hoping that keeping himself occupied might help him to feel better.

Simba walked down the path to the lower den, followed by Kovu. They went inside and saw that the brown lion was alive. He was breathing steadily, but apparently still unconscious.

Kovu once again tried to poke the lion's shoulder. He gave no response. Then Kovu nudged him harder and slowly shook the lion with his paw, earning a small amused smile from the king.

But still, no response. Kovu looked at Simba and shrugged. He had been far more relaxed in front of Simba and starting to act more like himself now.

"Maybe he'll come around later." Simba said. He then asked two lionesses to stay close and watch the lion.

"Let's find Jasiri." He said to Kovu.

Steps later, they saw Zazu approaching. Simba wanted to ask him to find Jasiri but Zazu got that part first.

"Good morning, sir. Urgent news for you, Jasiri is waiting at the border. She has news about the hyenas."

"Thank you, Zazu." Simba said.

Simba went there immediately, with Kovu following suit behind him. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Outlands border, where Jasiri was already waiting for them. She was accompanied by two other hyenas. One of them was Janja and Simba recognized the other one was Madoa, Jasiri's older sister.

'Good morning, your majesty, Kovu." Jasiri greeted them. She went straight on what she found regarding the hyenas.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but we lost the hyenas. They ran toward the elephant graveyard and caused a small rock fall to slow us."

"The elephant graveyard?!" Simba couldn't help but let out a low growl.

"Yes. Just when we reached the border." Jasiri said.

"We were too occupied with a rock slide and one hyena that stayed behind. The rest of them split up, and we lost their scents." She continued.

"How many of them that got away?" Simba asked.

"At least three." Jasiri said, bowing her head in disappointment.

"Thank you Jasiri, at least we know where they are now. Looks like they are not many of them this time." Simba said.

Jasiri nodded.

"Yes, the hyena that confronted us confirmed it. He is dead now, he was already injured and kept trying to attack us instead of reasoning and surrender." Jasiri said, she looks a little sad.

"They're the last of the hyena clans that helped Scar." Jasiri added.

Frankly, Simba wasn't really surprised to hear this. Part of him already expected it, even he hoped those hyenas were gone for good.

"No wonder they know the elephant graveyard very well then." Simba commented.

"What else did you get from the hyena?" Simba asked again.

"Not much, mostly only his swears and curses. He still thought that we're stupid and pathetic, to work with lions." Jasiri said.

"At first we tried to explain that you are different from other lion kings. But he said that you're Scar's very nephew and Scar was the reason the pack now gone." Jasiri continued.

"Scar did betrayed them in his own way." Simba said.

Then he asked. "He said anything more?"

Jasiri reluctantly nodded.

"The hyena continued cursing and mentioned how lions attacked their hyena clan, drove them further away without mercy, not even sparing a defenseless pup." she continued.

"He was referring to what Zira did." Jasiri added.

Simba nodded in approval.

Janja suddenly added, "He kept saying they we're traitors, happy to destroy what's left from our great hyena clan. Destroying your own family for serving the lions."

"He kept trying to attack us wildly, saying that we should hate lions and that we're filthy traitors. He was going to die and he would do his best to bring some traitors with him. We couldn't push him further as it would do more harm to both parties." Jasiri said.

"We tried to help him but he didn't let us to come near him. He died." Jasiri ended her story.

Simba sighed. "I could understand why he hated lion... What Scar, and then Zira did were too much. Too horrible for the good hyenas that fell as their victims." he said.

"But in the end, the hyena was similar with Zira. They both couldn't let go the hatred." Jasiri said.

Before anyone said another word, Zazu flew in and landed on a fallen tree trunk nearby. He had everyone's attention now.

"Sir, the rogue is awake." Zazu said.

Finally. Kovu thought, he was curious to know where exactly the lion came from, and to hear his complete story about the hyenas.

Previously, Simba planned to check the elephant graveyard right away. But he felt that it was better to see and talk with the lion first. He also needed to alert the pride and make sure that no one wanders off recklessly, especially cubs. He remembered well how he was lured to the elephant graveyard and foolishly went there. The cubs' mothers needed to be warned.

"Zazu, go and tell Rafiki that the rogue's awake." He ordered.

"Jasiri, we'll inspect the elephant graveyard later. I am going to check on the rogue first." Simba then told Jasiri.

"Sure, your majesty. We'll patrol our borders more. But most likely, they will go through the elephant graveyard, if they're crazy enough to trespass into the Pridelands again." Jasiri said before excusing herself and went back home with Janja and Madoa.

"Let's hope they're not that crazy." Kovu said.


	7. Chapter 6

Merry Christmas everyone. It's Christmas so I forced myself to write a chapter...

And I found this amazing site... (you have to goog-le "snowland" site, and search for Lion King Six New Adventures) - sadly the hard copy books are quite rare.

After reading the six new adventures, I went on slightly rewriting the story.

* I've also fixed chapter 1-5 from typos and messed up sentences, besides adding some plot details.

* Kindly re read, if you have time or got nothing else to do, before reading Chapter 6.

The next chapter would take long to upload.

I'm still developing Kion's new life at The Tree of Life (gonna be posted after the 6th chapter. Thank you for the suggestion :)

Thanks CalvinFujii, but about the rogue's name, my story is a less conflict causing one. The name Mabaya sounds cool, but not exactly what I have in mind... It's the opposite. I want to add a little irony to the rogue's true personality. So...

Going after chapter 6, I could use some suggestions for the rogue's name.

\- I prefer a male Native African name that means peaceful/calm/quiet/kind.

\- I planned on Thulani (Thula for short, meaning quiet), but I don't really fancy the name, so if there are better names that fit more, I'll gladly take one or two.

\- You can drop some comments at review or PM me (the name, also its meaning and origin).

Huge thanks!

Enjoy the link above for those who haven't read Lion King's Six New Adventures.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

The rogue's eyes suddenly opened but he reflexively shut them back, thanks to the bright light in front of him. Now, he opened his eyes again slowly, squinting them in attempt to see through see the strong sunlight.

Pretty much awake now, the rogue wasn't really sure of what had made him opened his eyes. But taking in the surroundings, he was certain that he was lying inside a small cave. He could see the view of the savannah afar through the cave entrance.

It was a sunny day outside. Soon, the rogue found himself staring at the scene while thinking to himself. He remembered that he was chased by some freaking hyenas. Then two lions saved him. He reckoned, they had brought him here. The rogue tried to lift his head and managed to do so quite easily, even though he still felt a little dizziness in his head. He wondered, how long had he been lying unconsciously here.

He then tried to lift his body, positioning himself to sit. He almost succeeded but ended up letting out a sharp yelp just as he used his front legs to support his weight. He collapsed back to lying position thanks to the sudden shooting pain. Remembering what the hyenas did made his heart beat faster, the rogue dreadfully looked at his front legs.

Well, the rogue thought, trying make himself feel better. At least they were still intact, despite the horrible pain he felt just now. The mess on his left leg instantly drew his attention. Compared to the right one, his lower leg was swollen and had some open gashes.

The rogue tried to move his claws. He had no problem with the claws on his right paw, but took him quite some efforts to unsheathe the tips of his left paw's claws. Looked like the leg could heal, but even if it healed properly, the healing process might take quite some time. He couldn't move anywhere with this.

The rogue sighed sadly and felt that something was watching him. He looked up and saw two lionesses. They were staring at him from the cave entrance. The rogue stared back, not sure about what he was going to do. Huge part of his mind was still occupied by his injured leg. The two lionesses were undoubtedly, alerted by his loud shriek moments ago.

Before the rogue could say or do anything, one of the lionesses turned around and left, saying, "I'll inform Simba."

The other lioness remained there. She was still staring at him for few more moments, before started to walk slowly inside the cave, cautiously approaching him. Apparently the lioness didn't mean any harm seeing that this pride had saved him from the hyenas. But he didn't want to risk himself, getting attacked by a provoked lioness.

So, the rogue decided it was best to keep lying down in his position and wait, showing the lioness that he was harmless. The lioness stopped few steps away from him. She was staring at his eyes now. Her expression was unreadable, but she seemed reluctant to move closer. The rogue returned the stare calmly, trying his best to give her a friendly, not threatening look. He wanted to give a friendly smile at first, but couldn't make himself to muster one in his current condition. He only managed to twitch his muzzle instead.

This lioness was a full grown one. She was not old, but more than old enough to be his mother. The rogue paused and thought " _Yeah, right. I don't even remember my mother_."

The rogue saw the lioness swished her tail as she decided to speak to him,

"You're fully conscious now?" she asked.

The rogue nodded.

"Yes." He answered.

"How do you feel? Could you move?" She asked again.

The rogue didn't answer, he carefully tried to sit again. This time he used his right leg to support his weight. With a little wince, he managed to sit. He wanted to try to stand up but soon felt that he didn't have enough strength to do so. The rogue remained sitting on his haunches, while keeping his left front leg lifted up.

"I think I could sit." He said again rather helplessly.

The rogue waited for her to explain more but the lioness said nothing else. The rogue decided to ask her,

"How long have I passed out?" He asked.

"A bit over a day. You came yesterday morning." She answered.

"The ones who saved me… They're the leaders of this pride?" The rogue asked.

The lioness answered but the rogue was momentarily distracted by his own thoughts. He was a bit surprised by this. Even though he didn't remember much and still didn't remember his own name, but he definitely knew that lions live together in groups and that the prides were led by lions. So at least somehow he knew how things worked out, the rogue thought ironically.

He paid attention to the lioness again. She was still answering his question. "… King Simba the king of this pride and the brown lion is Kovu. He is the future king."

"And they are going to be here soon." She added.

So the lions here are monarchs, royals. The rogue thought.

"And looks like you need some food. They have prepared some food for you but sorry, I think we have to wait until the king come." The lioness said again.

The rogue nodded. "Thank you." He said.

She then walked outside the cave and waited at the entrance. Staring at the lioness, the rogue remembered that he didn't ask her name… Then he remembered that he didn't know his own name. Bad thought, he inwardly groaned. _"What should I say if she asks my name."_ He still couldn't remember his name. How would he introduce himself to the pride... They definitely did not know him and he could only hope they would not see him as a threat.

Sighing again, the rogue now realized how hungry he was. His stomach grumbled, but he could only wait. So, he lay down on the ground again and lower his head toward his front legs. He planned to lick the wounds on the injured leg where the damned hyena had bitten him, but stopped midway as his nose caught some weird scent from it.

The rogue looked at his wounds more thoroughly and realized that someone had already treated him during his pass out. The wounds were covered with some thick, herb smelling substances. He thought, it was better to leave the herbs there.

Now, the rogue started to feel drowsy and weak. Most definitely, because he had not eaten anything for two or three days. He let his mind wandered aimlessly, hoping the memories about his past would resurface. He tried searching for faces or names, but everything was vague.

The rogue almost fell asleep as the time passed but his ears still managed to hear the new chattering voices outside.

"Yes, bring here. Rafiki will check him now." Said a male voice.

The rogue was alerted.

" _Who was it.. Rafiki?_ " he wondered.

The rogue looked at the cave entrance as he heard the approaching steps, expecting to see the king. But the creature standing at the cave's entrance turned out to be, not a lion at all. He walked inside, holding something that looks like a stick with many bulbs on top of it. He continued to enter the cave without hesitation, not worrying even the slightest that there was a lion inside.

The creature's face was now right in front of the rogue's face. If he had enough strength in him, the rogue would have already stood up and took at least one step back. But with this condition, he could only get up and sit, as fast as his injured legs could let him.

The lion was staring at the weird monkey now. Rafiki, if it was his name, looked more like a baboon, but with a colorful mandrill face.

"So. Finally awake, eh." The baboon, or mandrill said, eyeing him closely.

Without waiting for the rogue to answer, he continued.

"Now, eat this." He said again, shoving a small ball of herbs in front of the rogue's mouth.

"Then you can eat some of those." The mandrill pointed at the zebra's leg that was just being dropped on the cave floor by the lioness that he met earlier.

The rogue looked at the lioness, not sure how to react toward this mandrill, baboon-like monkey. The lioness nodded at him.

"Rafiki always helps us, he is good at this." The lioness said.

"See!" Rafiki said, followed by some strange chuckles again.

The rogue got no choice, he opened his mouth to take the herb ball from Rafiki's palm. And before his tongue touched it, Rafiki already shoved the ball right into his mouth. The rogue almost chocked and could only gulped it down his throat.

Laughing, Rafiki said,

"Faster way. You won't like it too long in your mouth."

The rogue agreed. The herb ball's aftertaste didn't taste good.

Rafiki then dragged the zebra's leg and placed it in front of the rogue. He looked at it hungrily.

"Enjoy." He said, chuckling again.

The rogue didn't need to be told twice and quickly ate his meal.

"So young one, how do you feel?" Rafiki asked.

"Better." The rogue answered, then he saw Rafiki prepared something else on his hands. It smelled like the substances that covered his leg. He was the one who treated me, the rogue thought.

"Thanks, Rafiki." He said again.

Rafiki smiled. Then the rogue felt Rafiki went on checking his front legs, applying more of the thick ointments. It stung a little but he was now too busy with his food to feel bothered.

He almost ignored his ears too, when they caught the sounds of approaching newcomers. The rogue kept eating, until he felt that he really needed to take a look and check who had arrived.

The rogue stole a glance at the cave entrance and just then he saw a huge lion, standing there. The lion was slightly a dark golden one, with a dark red mane that was thick and smooth. He looked mighty and regal, also looked kind, wise and somehow, warm at the same time. The rogue remembered how seeing this lion came charging at the hyenas during the attack, made him feel safe.

The rogue guessed this is King Simba. He stopped eating instantly and got up to sit. Simba looked at the two of them and said,

"Rafiki! You're already here? I just sent Zazu to find you."

Rafiki only bowed and gave a laugh as a response. He then gestured the huge lion to come closer. The newly arrived lion walked toward them, looking at the rogue curiously.

The rogue felt a little nervous now. It was a mixed feeling, partially he was ashamed of the commotion that he had caused with the hyenas, and how helpless he was when he was rescued. He took a deep breath and steadied himself then bowed his head in front of the huge regal lion.

"Thank you, for saving me… Your majesty." He said, decided to add the last two words.

Simba nodded.

"It's fine. The hyenas were trespassing our territory. And it was a pleasure to help a fellow lion." Simba said.

"And I was not alone. Kovu helped you." Simba added.

The king nudged his head toward the cave entrance. Then a younger brown lion peeked and came inside. He had a dark brown mane and sparkling green eyes.

"Thank you, for saving me, your highness." The rogue bowed his head again.

"It's Kovu." Kovu grinned. "No need to use titles with me."

Upon hearing Kovu's voice, the rogue got a vogue memory of being carried on another lion's, or lioness' back. He said hesitantly,

"I think, I remembered you… Taking me on your back…" The rogue reluctantly said, rather embarrassedly.

"No worries." Kovu said.

"Simba was the one dealing with your attackers, and.." Kovu's words were paused as he looked back to the cave entrance. Just then another lioness came inside and stood beside Kovu. This lioness looked beautiful and rather friendly.

"Hi." She greeted the rogue.

"Princess Kiara helped me." Kovu finished his sentence, grinning.

The rogue blinked. Kiara shot a glare at Kovu for calling her princess purposely as Kovu shrugged innocently and kept his grin.

"Nothing much." Kiara then said to the rogue smilingly.

" _The princess helped_?" The rogue felt more embarrassed than before. His memory was correct, a lion and lioness carried him here. He gulped and looked toward the princess.

"Thank you… Your highness." He said sheepishly.

"You can call me Kiara." Kiara said.

The rogue nodded politely. As no one said anything, he focused staring at his paws to deal with this awkwardness. Wonderful. Such a commotion he caused, and the princess also carried him here. The rogue thought sarcastically.

"It was not a big deal. We drag the prey ourselves too." Kiara said, trying to make this casual. She poked Kovu's shoulder, nudging her head at the suddenly quiet rogue.

"Oh." Kovu realized.

"Sorry, she insisted to help, but it was not a big deal, really." Kovu said to the rogue.

"Yeah, but still… It means a lot for me. Thank you, King Simba, Kovu, Kiara." The rogue said, bowing his head to the mentioned names respectively.

"How are you feeling now?" Simba asked.

"Much better, your majesty." The rogue answered.

Just then another lioness came into the cave, and sat beside Simba. This lioness looked kind and had a motherly face. She also had beautiful blue eyes. She looked at the rogue and gave him a smile.

"We haven't introduced ourselves properly." Simba said and smiled.

"My name is Simba. I am the king of this land, The Pridelands." Simba said.

"And this is Queen Nala, my mate." Simba continued.

The rogue bowed at Nala in respect. Acknowledging her, he said,

"Your majesty."

" _So I know how to behave around royals."_ The rogue thought again.

"And these are Kiara, my daughter and Kovu, her mate. Also Rafiki, you can say he's my royal advisor. He was the one who treats your wounds." Simba introduced the two young lions and the mandrill.

Then there was silence. The rogue kicked himself inwardly. He had to introduce himself and he had absolutely no progress with his memory recovering attempts. The royal family were waiting for him.

"I.. Uhm." The rogue began.

"I am sorry for this... I would need to tell my name, but unfortunately I can't." The rogue said the last part quickly.

All the lions in the cave looked at him questioningly. Rafiki stroked his beard as he listened to what the rogue had to say.

"I didn't remember anything ever since yesterday.." The rogue continued.

"I mean the day before." He corrected.

Simba and Nala didn't say anything, while Kiara and Kovu exchanged glances.

"I only remembered that I was in a river one day before I came here. Then the hyenas found me and they hunted me down; until you saved me. That's all that I can remember." He bowed his head down.

"I'm sorry." The rogue said quietly.

Rafiki moved forward and checked the rogue again. He looked at his teeth, eyes and continued running his hands on his chest beneath his mane. He then rubbed the bump on the rogue's head. Earning an "Ouch" from the brown lion.

"Rafiki suspect you hit something hard here, before you found yourself in the river." Rafiki said.

"It caused him memory lost?" Simba asked.

"Most likely it did." Rafiki nodded.


End file.
